Carol's House of Cinnamon Rolls
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl AU. PWP


AN: ok this was a result of HaloHunter and I spiralling. I wanted to write smutty but I was complaining it always ends up sweet. She told me to roll with it lol. This is Caryl there is some tying of hands in this. It's all consensual. Thanks Mac for letting me use that idea :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Daryl stirred rolling over in his sleep, as the smell that assaulted his nose every morning drifted in through his window.

His small downtown flat was above a mom and pop grocery store. The place had been a find. Cheap but still the nicest place he'd ever lived.

The building was old with high ceilings and old woodwork that had been well maintained throughout the years. The only issue he had with this place and he the reason he suspected it was so cheap was the lack of air conditioning.

The heat seemed to sit in his apartment. Like a constant wet haze that sat like the elephant in the room.

The only relief that came was from keeping the windows open to allow the air to circulate. And that, well that brought on it's on form of hell, for the last three months. Ever since she had moved in next door.

He Daryl Dixon, brother of Merle, son of his no good Daddy had been accepted to go to the police academy in two months. That was of course if he passed his upcoming physical exam.

He was pretty sure that he had nothing to worry about. He'd always been naturally slim, and had easily bulked up with muscle. His lifestyle kept him active. But, he wanted this, maybe more than anything else his whole life. He wanted the respect. He wanted to know he had made something of himself. So he'd taken each task set before him to achieve his goal very seriously. The physical exam was no different.

He and his buddy Rick had been training for months. In the morning before he headed out to his temporary construction job, he would meet Rick to jog and have a protein shake at the juice bar down the street. Then after work they would train in the public park across the street. All the while he was maintaining a diet that would make any health guru proud. Fucking Kale. He was so sick of it. Who put grass into a smoothie too? He didn't give a fuck if it was organic wheat grass. It all tasted like shit. But he was determined.

The heat it was getting to him, the training was getting to him, the diet sure as fuck was getting to him. All of this he could have dealt with, tolerated if it had not been for her.

She was an evil temptress sent to torment and torture him. He saw past her shy smiles. He saw past the way she would watch him and Rick training from her window with a look of awe on her face. He saw past the was she smelled like fucking cinnamon. She was evil and there was nothing she could say to make him believe otherwise. Her and her business next door. Carol's House of Cinnamon Rolls.

A fucking bakery. One that specializes in cinnamon rolls and her "grandma's" famous recipe.

She made all different variations on cinnamon rolls too. Pies, breads and different glazes.

At first he thought maybe he would be lucky, and the place wouldn't last. She was young like him. To be going out in business on her own.

The place was packed. Her grandma's recipe had become the toast of the town, and her business was packed. When people got to know Carol it only kept them

Comin back.

She was sweet, and kind and friendly to everyone. It was genuine, and people loved her. Daryl hated her fucking guts.

He hated her when the smell of fresh baked cinnamon rolls filled his apartment while he was trying to gag down his spinach juice. He hated it when the smell of cinnamon bread would assault him at night when he was trying to wind down with rice cakes. He hated her when he could smell all the different glazes she prepared. Each day of the week had a special glaze. Fuck Wednesday's was hell, Caramel glaze. Fuck every day was bad.

He knew he was being unreasonable. She wasn't doing it on purpose. Hell he assumed she must abstain from her treats more than partake because she had a body that went on for miles.

Her hair was red and always seemed to have a sprinkle of brown sugar. He swore to fucking god it made her hair sparkle. She was always wearing cutesy aprons. Fuck...most days he wanted to tear it right off of her. He could just imagine little Mrs Sweetness's response to that.

Daryl sighed scratching his belly getting up. He had to meet Rick in twenty minutes. Fucking jogging. Again. He sighed running his hand over his chest watching the mirror. He could take a day off, his hard work had been paying off. He was in the best shape of his life. One day wouldn't hurt.

No, he missed one day next thing he knew his nose would be leading him to that evil woman's bakery.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Today had not been a good day. Daryl huffed as he slammed into his apartment. The heat wave had reached epic proportions and everywhere he went it seemed like tempers had flared across the city.

Rick had offered to let him sleep over, he had central air but Daryl wanted to be home. There was a small balcony on his apartment. Just large enough he could sleep on, during the really bad nights. Tonight was one of those nights.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxzxx

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Daryl tossed and turned on his sleeping bag. He had to be up to run in the morning and then weight training at the gym. They both had the day off and were planning to take advantage.

That evil woman was at it again. How the hell was he expected to sleep when the air smelled like chocolate?G

"That does it." He huffed getting up. He was going to let little miss sweet have it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sugar and spice and everything nice.

Jesus Christ, Daryl thought rolling his eyes as he read the tag line of her sign before banging on her door.

Her door opened and she stared up at him. Fuck! How dare she look so cute!

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked then blew a stray curl out of her face. Her hands were covered with cocoa as she whisked it behind her ear.

"I'm Daryl, from next door." He growled. She blushed and bit down on her lip. Fuck her for being adorable. She was evil.

"Yes I recognize you." She murmured. "Would you like to come in? I have glazes I need to keep an eye on in the back."

She turned and he followed her back. His anger escalating as he saw her ass in the tight shorts and tank top she was wearing behind her apron.

She went to her stove, turning off the glazes. "These will cool quickly...what can I do for you?"

" I just want one night, one night where my apartment does not smell like this." He huffed waving his arms around.

"Your apartment smells like my bakery?" She asked confused.

"YES!" He was pacing now. "All night and day. I can't close my windows because these old building don't have air." He pouted now he was all but ranting. " I'm working non stop, training for the police academy and on a stupid diet, and every single day! You are torturing me. All day every day, my apartment smells like this!"

She snorted out a chuckle. Her hand coming up to her mouth. "I've noticed you training, I thought maybe you were a fighter."

"No...I ain't. This ain't funny." He growled.

"It kinda is"

"No it ain't!" He huffed backing her up into the counter behind her. He was in her face. She was a sweet innocent woman and he was probably scaring the living day lights out of her. Jesus Christ what was wrong with him! He thought as his nostrils flared and he watched her chest heaving.

Suddenly her hand came up and slapped him across his face. "Snap out of it!"

Her voice was husky, low and throaty. They stared at one another he was about to start apologizing when suddenly her lips where on his. He was stunned. She was kissing him like there was no tommorow. He was struggling to keep up. His mind seemed stunned by the sudden switch on moods and he fumbled to grab ahold of her waist as suddenly he found himself being backed across the kitchen until his back hit the counter and she was pulling at the hem of his shirt. She whipped it up and over his head. His knees became a little unsteady as she started to push him down so he was sitting on the floor his back against the cupboard. She was straddling his lap, grinding down into his dripping erection, he was sure there was a wet spot on his sweat pants. Her mouth came up and nipped at his ear.

"Maybe you've been driving me crazy too." She whispered. "Maybe I've been watching you, you knew what you were doing to me. Out there, in the park. Showing off those arms." Her nails slid down his arms as she ran her hands down them. "But I didn't go to your apartment to complain, now did I?" She pulled away and had a pouty look on her face. "She cocked her head to the side "Naughty boys, get punished." She whispered grabbing her apron and pulling his hands up to a drawer looping her apron through the handle and tying his hands. "That is if they want to be." She asked on question.

He could only nod like an idiot. He would be a fool to say no.

"The rules of the bakery." She whispered "Naughty boys can look but they can't touch." And suddenly the tight tank top she had been wearing was gone and she was sitting in his laps in only a pair of shorts. She hadn't been wearing a bra.

She sat up and grabbed the pot that had been on the stove and brought it down beside her. The drawer beside her, she produced a pastry brush.

"I've been watching you Daryl." She dipped her brush into the melted chocolate and then painted it across his chest.

He gasped. It was still hot, but not painfully so. The effect was setting him on fire as he watched her lean down and run her tongue along his chest lapping up the chocolate that was melting.

"You've been out in that park, to torment me?" She asked as the brush painted chocolate across his abs."With your perfect arms, dammit could you never just take your shirt off? You got sweaty enough." She moaned as her tongue slid across his muscles. "We're you trying to make me crazy?" She whispered at the waist band of his sweats the tip of her tongue slipping into the band. She sat up and stared at his, her arms folded under her breast as she stared at him in question. She rolled her hips into his groin as she waited for his answer.

He moaned, he was bear ready to cum as it was.

She took her brush and painted his neck with the chocolate then she proceeded to lick it off. Each lick accentuated by her hips rolling and grinding into him.

"I don't like taking my shirt off.." He moaned at the feeling of her breast rubbing against his chest.

"Why? Look what you're hiding. I saw the scars. They aren't anything to be ashamed of. " she leaned back and suddenly he noticed a large scar across her own chest.

"You were just being a tease." She said

She slipped back on her heels. He groaned as he watched her arch her back as she pushed into him more. He was panting now. She was rocking her hips into him rhythmically. He was gonna cum in his pants if he didn't get control soon.

"Let me go...I wanna touch you." He growled.

"No" she said with the air of a queen. "If you really want me to stop the safe word is sassy." She whispered. "But I ain't done with you." She stood up and peeled off her shorts. Suddenly she was naked. He was panting to stop himself from coming as he watched her.

She knelt down beside him, she pulled his pants down so that they were resting on his hips and suddenly his dick sprung free. She grinned at him, picking up her brush and dipping it into the chocolate. He was moaning out her names his eyes all but rolling into his head as she used the brush to paint his dick with the melted chocolate.

"Aww fuck." He moaned as her mouth descended down on him and her tongue began working to lick him clean.

It was warm and wet. Her tongue was attempting to taste every part of him. She worked him over like he was a lollipop.

"Fuck yes...just like that!" He yelled.

"Sweet lord." He whined as she grabbed the brush all the while her tongue was lapping at the head of his dick while she brushed chocolate onto his balls.

aThat was his undoing. His back arched tighter than a bow as he came in her mouth.

He was panting drifting back down to earth as he watched her tongue lap out and lick the remaining chocolate on his balls. He felt his dick spring back to life.

"Fuck untie me now, or this apron is getting torn to pieces." He growled.

She leaned up above him her breast directly in his vision. As she untied the apron. "Wouldn't want that." She whispered "This is my favorite." She said sweetly. She blushed as she sat back down straddling his lap. His arms were around her in an instant. Her hands came up to message his shoulders in concern.

"I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you." She said "I've been dreaming about you for a long goodness. The best part of my day is when you and your friend work out across the street...but I'm sorry about the smell, there's not much I can do about it." She was rambling now. Back into her sweet people pleaser mode. She was sitting on his lap naked trying to make him happy. He grinned then meet her lips with his own, his passionate kiss pulling her down to the floor underneath him. He grinned looking down at her.

"No one said we were done here."


End file.
